Henmi Wataru
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)' |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 008 (Ares)}} Henmi Wataru ( ) is a midfielder of Teikoku Gakuen. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin he plays as a midfielder for Teikoku Gakuen. Profile Appearance Henmi is a lean, medium-sized boy with shoulder-length, pale dusty rose hair slicked back and orange-brownish eyes. In all of his appearances, he was either seen wearing the Teikoku uniform or their jersey. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, his hair sticks outwards slightly more than before and doesn't have eyebags anymore. Personality He has a somewhat cold personality and feels proud to be in Teikoku Gakuen. He also seems to be supercilious, frowning upon "weaker" teams, as shown when he asks Kidou why Teikoku has to play a match with Raimon, an initially weak team. Plot Season 1 Henmi first appears at the start of episode 1, where he and his fellow Teikoku Gakuen's teammates defeat an unnamed team by 13-0 before Kidou gives the order for the school to be demolished. He reappears by the end of the episode arriving at Raimon for a practice match. Standing before the school's gate, he asks Kidou why they are going to face a team like that, as doing so wouldn't hone their skills. The other boy replies by saying they might see something interesting, much to his confusion. Later, during their warm up before the match, he receives a pass from Jimon and proceeds to kick the ball to Kidou, who then shoots it towards Endou. His team lost in the Football Frontier preliminaries finals to Raimon by a score of 1-2. In the Nationals, his team was crushed by Zeus. In the first few episodes he is shown talking with Kidou, later on he is never shown talking to Kidou again. Season 2 He appeared along with his teammates to have a practice match against Raimon so that Kidou, Endou and Domon could master Death Zone and later created Death Zone 2. Season 3 He was seen watching Raimon's graduation match with the rest of Teikoku Gakuen. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared in episode 21 when Kazemaru Ichirouta and Fudou Akio visited Teikoku Gakuen before the departure to Russia, for the FFI tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' He will appear on the Riverbank after you recruit him from Teikoku Gakuen in Hibiki's Machine. You need to have 30+ players. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Neo Teikoku' *'Omote to Ura no Ouja B' *'Zennihon Youth B' Gallery Teikoku watch match.png|Henmi watches selection macth with his teammates. EP-02-034.png|EP-02-034. EPD-03-009.png|EPD-03-009. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters